This invention relates to a method and machine for accurately forming assembled wheels and particularly to a method and machine in which both axial and radial run-out are minimized.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,530,717, entitled "Wheel Rounding Machine", issued Sept. 29, 1970 in the name of Horace D. Gregg; 3,580,043, entitled "Wheel Rounding Machine", issued May 25, 1971 in the name of George E. Gollwitzer; and 3,581,550, entitled "Wheel Rounding Machine" issued June 1, 1971 in the name of Daniel E. Waterbury, and all assigned to the assignee of this invention, there are disclosed methods and apparatus for accurately forming assembled wheels. For the most part, these machines and methods are primarily directed toward minimizing radial run-out. Although such methods and machines result in the formation of extremely accurate wheel configurations, it is advantageous to provide even greater control over axial run-out and minimize not only the eccentricity between the bolt hole chamfers and the center hole but the circumferential spacing inaccuracies of the chamfers as well.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for forming wheels.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for forming assembled wheels to minimize both axial and radial run-out.